As three-dimensional (or to be used interchangeably-three-dimension, or 3 Dimension) display technology develops, the interaction mode and method corresponding thereto become of increasing interest. The selection of an object in the contents of a three-dimensional display is a main step to interact with three-dimension display technology.
However, it is difficult to select an object in a three-dimension space, since a user generally moves his/her location (or a part of his/her body, such as a hand) to select the object, and in the case of some occasions with a relatively large scene, the user generally moves his/her location in a large range, leading to an inconvenient operation.
Furthermore, by way of example, for true three-dimension display based on volumetric pixel (also known as dynamic body scan), since a displayed three-dimension image is formed by rotation of a display face, selecting an object for interaction can be challenging.